


Sexy work with tools

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [26]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Lactation Kink, M/M, Oneshot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon got blasted by a drug in the line of duty but he'll be fine. Jason and Tim will help him with those side effectsKinktober 2019Day 26 lactation, Toys





	Sexy work with tools

“I’ve said this way too many times but no one listens to me.” Kon grunted as he stepped out the shower. “For work? We run into some seriously kinky weird shit. Why do superheroes have to deal with this?” He grumbled as he yanked a towel around his waist. He got a laugh from outside the bathroom and he rolled his eyes. “I’m serious here.”

“Yeah we know.” Jason’s hair was still damp and he had on only a pair of black boxcers. His eyes raked over Kon before Jason flashed a smile at him. “I’ve been saying for years now that we deal with some serious perverts in our line. As in, we have some weird shit happening as we try to save the world.”

“Superheroes are perverts by definition.” Tim wrapped his arms around Jason and peered at Kon. “I still feel like you should be under observation. We’re cool but come on… we don’t know exactly what else is going to happen.”

Kon was slightly worried as he entered the bedroom. He noted the case by the bed and the scanner on the table before he glanced at Tim. “I thought you said it wasn’t a sex drug.” He stopped by the mirror and examined himself. “Fuck… think I should go to Metropolis after all?” He glanced at how he looked. He did not feel strange or anything, not overly horny or anything. His chest was tender but that was to be expected considering the damn circumstances of all this bullshit.

“Don’t jump to conclusions.” Tim came up behind him before he softly touched his shoulders. Those hands moved to Kon’s chest carefully. “I just think it’s better to be safe than sorry. You’re not spreading anything and while we have checked over things we can’t be a hundred percent. Jason’s the one that wanted to stick you in a tube.”

“Seriously?” Kon hissed as he glanced over his shoulder at Jason. Jason shrugged before he folded his arms. “Really?”

“It’s something that hasn’t happened to you before.” Jason’s tone was blunt. “It’s not like you’re like Supes that you can be building up resistances to the things that you run into. We’re worried… a little horny since reading the results.” Jason grinned. “But we are worried. In Gotham you see some chemical shit. And that was some shit back there.”

“It would have been interesting if it had gotten on your pants.” Tim laughed softly as his hands moved down over Kon’s stomach. Then over his hips, then lower until it was under the towel. Fucking tease that he was. Kon loved the both of them so much it was not funny anymore. “I’d have loved to see what else would be leaking if you had swallowed it.”

“But we’re glad that you’re fine.” Jason said softly. “And we’re going to keep an eye on you.” His tone dropped and got deep. Kon’s stomach flipped over at the change. “And make certain you’re quite fine.” He purred and Kon groaned as he rocked back against Tim. His lover was already hard so that meant he was going to be up for one hell of a time.

X

“Okay.” Tim panted as he straddled Kon. He had something that Kon had never seen before in his hand and he had no idea if it was a sex toy or something Tim used in his bat duties. “Now if you feel weird or feel like you’re turned on too much or that it’s going too fast tell us okay? We’re just going to test a few things out and…” He broke off to blink at the ceiling. “I’m sort of weirded out that this turns me on.”

“Our boyfriend is half alien.” Jason laughed as he pinched Kon’s nipple. Kon hissed slowly before he groaned at the feeling. He trembled and gasped when he felt a pinch inside of himself then flushed when he watched liquid flow over Jason’s fingers. “Oh fuck I’m into this.” Jason whispered as he stared at his wet fingers. “Damn.”

“Did Luthor every say you could get pregnant?” Tim whispered and the interest in his tone made Kon’s hips jerk even as he fought back his arousal. Tim reached for something on the bed before he gently covered Kon’s nipples with them. “Like did he? Or Superman?”

“Why should I be able to-“ Kon broke off because the feeling that went through his nipples was amazing. It was warm and almost like a mouth but the pull for his nipples made him whine. He almost threw Tim off him before he got a hold on himself. “You two want to knock me up?” He demanded before he had to roll to his side. His cock was hard and he felt so much.

“Just wondering.” Jason’s husky laugh before he rolled up and pressed against Kon made Kon shiver and tremble. Jason rubbed Kon a little and coaxed him back onto his back. Tim held the milking machine harder to Kon until Kon groaned. “I’d love to see you carry Tim’s kid. I would love feeding time.”

“Let’s unbox that at another time.” Tim hissed as he pressed the milking machine harder. Kon groaned and hissed as his nipples grew far more sensitive. Even more startling was the liquid he saw leaving him. “Yes it is.” Tim grinned when Kon met his gaze. “We checked before we came here, your body is making milk right now. Actual baby milk.”

“Whether it is safe for humans.” Jason whispered in his ear as Jason’s cock pressed against him. “We don’t know. yet that is but that cute little machine is going to do some testing so we know if it’s safe or not. While we wait, we might as well have fun.”

“Exactly.” Tim breathed as he watched Kon hungrily. “I wonder if you can cum from having these sucked.” His gaze went over Kon before he let his eyes move back to Kon’s chest. “We’ve never done that before.”

“He can cum from his ass alone.” Jason laughed with pride. “Being fucked, being licked… we know Kon’s ass is a sensitive topic but somehow as bit as these are.” His hands covered Kon’s chest gently and slowly. The warmth of Jason’s hands made Kon tremble and he watched a surge in the amount of milk trickling out. “Something to come back to.” Jason said softly. He sounded dazed, Kon felt the way he sounded.

“I’m turning it up.” Tim swallowed. There was a click before Kon bit back his yell. His cock felt so hard and sensitive. He was throbbing where he was, how he was. The pull on his sensitive nipples was nothing like how Jason and Tim went at them. There was a difference to humans and machine and Kon felt that.

Still having his nipples teased and pulled at the same time, sucked so hard and teased. It made Kon hiss and tremble. The pulling feeling spread straight to his stomach and lower. His cock was getting no stimulation but he throbbed all the same. It was intense and he could not resist. He wanted more stimulation but he knew that what he currently had was all his lovers would allow him to have. It wasn’t fair.

But at the same time it was hot. Kon gasped as Jason cupped under his chest. Little teasing nothing more but the warmth made him tremble. Tim’s eyes were a burning flame as he let the milking machine massage Kon. It was so hot and watching his milk fill the container had Kon feeling as thought he could cum from watching. But it felt so impersonal.

“They never said I could.” Kon gasped as the milking machine was turned up a knob higher. “But if I could. I want both-“ He could not even finish that thought. Instead he rode out his shudders, his trembling as he climbed higher. “I’d want both of you to…drink.” He had to stare at the ceiling as his body trembled and his cock throbbed. “Me.” Kon groaned as he came. He came into and against nothing but he still almost saw white.

The machine was switched off the moment his body tensed up. Kon heard a soft beep and he knew he missed a conversation as he came but he moaned fresh when he felt two tongues run across his sensitive nipples.

“Tim.” Kon groaned when his lover bit him. “Jason.” He moaned when Jason’s tongue swept across him and then teased away. “Fuck.” He moaned when he felt his cock twitch. He was still coming down but they had him worked up to the point that he was going right back up.

“You’re safe to drink.” Tim laughed softly before he bit Kon. He shuffled back as Jason leaned over him to attack the nipple that Tim had abandoned. “I still have some things to play with for you. Jason?”

“The rotors.” Jason murmured as he sucked Kon’s nipple hard. His free hand he gently teased and groped Kon to the point that Kon’s hips jerked off the bed. “The double rotors for him Tim.”

“Perfect.” Tim hissed as he grabbed something purple. Kon blinked at it before he swallowed. Tim clicked it on and the loud buzz made Kon hiss before Tim reached for two egg vibrators. At least they looked like two. When Jason caught them Kon realized they were connected.

“As always you’re ready to go.” Jason whispered as he rubbed the first silent egg shaped vibrator around Kon’s slick nipple. “Like this?” He whispered softly. “I’ll just tease you and let these buzz until you can’t help but feel it. Look how hard these two are already. You’ve opened my eyes Kon.” Jason chuckled. “And look at you leak already… fuck.” He moaned as he lowered his head again.

Kon remember Tim when his lover ran the vibrator in his hand against Kon’s slick cock. Kon’s moan made Tim chuckle lightly as he ran it over Kon’s crown. The tease was so delicious. Kon whimpered as he placed his hand over Jason’s neck. It was an encouragement as he tried to rock his hips into Tim’s rhythm. He wanted Tim to keep the vibrator where it was, he wanted Jason to keep sucking and do it hard.

He was sandwiched with the pleasure, it was on all sides and it felt so good. His cock was so heavy and sensitive. The sucking from Jason went straight to his cock that Tim kept tormenting. Kon whined before Jason switched on the rotors. The buzz from his nipples went to his cock so fast that Kon’s cock throbbed and he swore he was going to cum.

“Feels good?” Jason laughed as he pulled up. the sight of his mouth slight with the milk from Kon made Kon’s brain go offline for a few seconds. “Something on the mind baby?” Jason snickered before Kon released the moan he had been holding and hauled Jason in for a deep kiss. He tasted his milk along with Jason’s taste. That alone made Kon tremble.

“Fuck.” Kon panted when Jason broke the kiss and went back to drawing milk from him. “Jason.” He moaned as every pull from Jason’s tongue made him tremble. Tim had the vibrator right under the head of Kon’s cock and that had Kon’s hips still because of what he could feel coming from him. His legs were trembling from the overload. “Tim.” He breathed. “Tim!” Tim had just ran the vibrator under Kon’s slit and he could see white around the edge of his vision.

“Do it.” Jason moaned as he squeezed Kon’s chest. Kon could do nothing else but cum. He groaned again and it felt like it echoed as his head fell back. He twitched and moaned as his body emptied it self over Tim’s hand. It was so good.

The vibrators were switched off and the silence felt strange for a few seconds. Kon panted as he caught his breath and his lovers sat up. Jason’s lower face was slick and white. Tim’s fingers and wrist were also white. All from Kon.

“Guess it’s out turn now.” Tim laughed softly as he pulled Jason in for a kiss. Kon checked out his lovers’ aroused bodies and had to agree. His chest was still sensitive and already he was hard again.


End file.
